In recent years, HDMIs (High Definition Multimedia Interfaces) have been widely used as digital interfaces connecting CE (Consumer Electronics) devices, and have become a de facto standard in the industry. In this case, it is possible to employ a system configuration in which an HDMI repeater exists in the path between an HDMI source and an HDMI sink (see Patent Document 1, for example).